New love (tag for season seven episode one)
by nic73
Summary: My thoughts on Jane and Lisbon's relationship in the opening episode of the new series, so bewarned it contains spoilers.


**Author's notes: staying in someone elses house and didn't have the internet at first this morning, and wrote this episode tag instead. I haven't read any others out there so if it steps on anyone elses toes I apologise. I hope you like it.**

Jane puts his phone back into his pocket after Abbott hangs up. Lisbon's already up on her feet, he can see the sparkle in her eyes at the excitement of another case. Yes this has been nice but she's ready to get back to work. He nods his head towards the boxes

"I'll put these in the garage before setting off."

"Thank you."

She holds out her hand in offering which he takes and hauls himself to his feet. He feels a twinge of disappointment that their time together has come to an end and he pulls her in close to him. He feels the curves of her body fitting against him, her head just under his chin, it's all becoming familiar to him. He breathes in deeply the scent of her shampoo and wafts of her shower gel mix with it. And there it is! He can feel the smile spreading across his face, he just can't seem to help it. He'd been so scared of his feelings for her that he buried them, denied them under lies of friends, colleagues, partners. Of course, it was understandable, but he was being an idiot, because ever since she walked back into his life, after he thought he'd lost her forever, he's felt as giddy as a boy with his first schoolyard crush. He thinks of the swan he has waiting in his pocket for just the right moment to surprise her with. Yes, definitely school boy!

She pulls away, just slightly and tilts her head towards him in invitation, seeing his face, she mirrors his smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Just because."

She studies his face and he lets her, no desire to back away, he wants her to know him. His heart beats that little bit harder as she bits her lip, so slightly, and her smile widens.

"That sounds like the best reason of all."

"It is."

He pulls her in closer, his eyes clearing betraying his emotions, she tilts her head invitingly and he captures her mouth in a deep, sweet, breathless kiss. As they finally break away she rests her forehead on his chin.

"We better get going."

Jane reluctantly nods, and can't help pulling her towards him for just a moment. She kisses him lightly on the lips before pulling out of his arms and moving towards the door. He watches her go, knowing she will turn for one last look, when she does, he raises his hand:

"See you there."

She waves back and is gone. He turns and picks up one of the boxes, as he carries it to the garage he finds he's whistling. He puts it down to open the door and spots the car given to her by her grandfather and an idea forms in his head and a smile slowly spreads across his face, she's going to love it!

Her heart's struck with a moment of horror at his words and she searches her pockets as he walks away. It quickly returns to normal as she finds something, her mind immediately registering that it's small and made of paper and is free of any sticky substances. She pulls it out of her pocket. It's amazing, a beautiful delicate swan, she turns towards him, a big smile on her face. He's looking back, watching her reaction, he's happy. He ducks under the tape and is gone, she looks down at the swan, and is taken back to the frog many years ago that jumped after he placed it on the her desk in front of her, making her jump and smile at the same time. She knows this swan holds no surprises except for the love it represents.

She accused him of not knowing how to be 'normal'. In her alone thoughts as she waited for his release from airport security, she worried about what she was getting into, about what she'd given up. He declared his feelings, she could still taste his lips on hers, but will he really be able to move on? She sincerely believes he meant every word he said, but is it enough? He's closed off his feelings for so long, will he know how to open them? But these past few weeks have been bliss. He's been caring, sensitive, loving. It's not been a mad passionate affair, but a tentative, warm, beginning to the exploration of their feelings, and it's just what she needed. She did, after all, just almost marry another man.

She realises now that she didn't truly love Marcus, she cared for him, but shewas blinded by what he represented and the future he offered her. It was silly, time may be moving on but you shouldn't 'settle', she's finding out it's worth waiting for what your heart really wants. She'd allowed her affair with Marcus to move too fast, allowed her fears to push her places she didn't want to go. Those fears are gone, she doesn't want to rush, she wants to experience every growing moment of her relationship with Patrick Jane. She returns the swan to her pocket, leaving her hand there to finger it for just a little while longer.


End file.
